A Twilight Halloween
by Vampiratelvr
Summary: It's approaching Halloween, and Edward's acting suspicious. Includes: humor, romance, true love, horror, and debate class. Oh  and Edward Cullen.


**Disclaimer: We owns nothing! Oh, no, we dontss, we dontss…yes! Yesss! We owns Edward! Our precioussss, is Edward….No! No! Bad Jojo! Jojo owns nothing. Not Edward, Bella, Twilight, New Moon, no, doesn't owns Eclipseses. Or Jacob. Just our preeecciousss….our ssemi-colon, yess! ;**

A Twilight Halloween

Part 1: Debate: Right or Wrong?

"I believe that there is no definite line between right and wrong; wrong can always be countered with what is right. If that which is right overpowers that which is wrong, that wrong no longer matters quite as much. Perhaps…depending upon the circumstances, of course, perhaps wrong is not always quite so wrong as it is made out to be." I stepped down from the podium, still trembling with nerves, but altogether pleased with my performance.

I was in fifth hour debate. This was the last semester of my senior year…AKA my last semester as a human.

Edward grinned at me as I walked to the back of the room where he sat. He seemed smug. I gulped. I hadn't thought I did _that _badly.

He pulled out my chair for me, and I sat down. There was a brief silence.

Although, when I had received the topic for today's debate, I was quite relieved, I was still worried for Edward's reaction. The topic: Right or Wrong.

I had thought quite a bit about those two words in the past year, so it wasn't that hard for me to prepare my argument.

"How'd I do?" I whispered out of the corner of my mouth at Edward.

He put his arm around my shoulders, scooting his chair closer to mine.

He didn't say anything. He merely sat there with his arm around me, smiling at me smugly.

I opened my mouth angrily, but before I could tell him that I, unlike him, hadn't been in debate ten times over, he decided to speak.

"He doesn't have a chance," he said, winking at me.

"…he?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Edward sighed, and took my face in his marble hands. "Mike Newton does not have a chance at winning this debate." He said this slowly. The hint of surprise that I heard in his voice was insulting, although quite understandable.

"Really?" I asked, almost inaudibly. His hands pressed against my cheeks, and I found that I couldn't concentrate when he was so close. Especially when he was touching me. But really…who needs to concentrate?

"Really." He smiled, and leaned in to kiss my cheek quickly. He didn't want the teacher to notice. "Seriously, Bella…that was really quite good. I…see your point. Wrong doesn't matter as much if there is also right." His cold hand wrapped around mine. "I love you, Bella, and I don't want to hurt you. But…we love each other .Truly. True love." He laughed bitterly. "True love between two different species!"

"But, maybe…that fact doesn't really matter. Because, I mean…" He paused; his perfect brow furrowed. "Isn't true love good?" he asked.

I snorted. Then I started laughing out loud, struggling to keep it quiet. I stopped when I noticed his pleading expression.

"Yes," I said softly, brushing my free hand against the hand that held mine. "True love is very good. It is…I dunno, the…best of all goodness."

"Only you could come up with a sentence like that." He smiled his beautiful, crooked smile, and leaned in towards me. My heart stopped beating.

"Maybe we should pay attention to the teacher," he breathed, his scent hitting me like a lightning bolt. A very sweet lightning bolt, sending an electric shock through me.

It took me a few seconds to recuperate. "It's not fair when you do that!" I grumbled with false anger.

He laughed, and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

As we were heading to the Volvo after school, I noticed Alice practically skipping towards us.

She wore light blue jeans and a long sleeved pink top. On her face she wore a wide grin.

I began to get suspicious when Edward grinned back. Then he winked (very conspicuously) at Alice.

"Would anyone care to tell me what's going on?" I asked as I slid into the front seat of the car.

Edward turned his grin to me. "No," he replied.

"Hey!" I said. "What'd I do to deserve this?"

Edward leaned toward me, taking eyes completely off the road, with only one hand resting on the steering wheel. I noticed Tyler's car pulling out in front of us.

"Watch where you're going!" I shrieked.

"I thought you wanted to run over Tyler Crowley," he said in mock surprise.

"NO! That was _last _year!" I cried.

Edward shook his head, still grinning. Then, so fast that I could barely comprehend the movement, he leaned over and kissed me full on.

"Oh!" I gasped when he had finished.

"Nice going, Ed," Alice said appreciatively. "Finally, a way to get her to shut up!"

Edward's grin turned to a frown. He glared at her. "I don't want her to shut up…just to stop asking questions."

"Which amounts to the same thing," said Alice.

Edward laughed. "Yes, it does, doesn't it," he agreed. He reached over to me with one of his perfect marble hands. He rested it on my head, fingers entwining with my hair. "Mmm…my intuitive, observant, curious Bella…" he murmured, almost to himself. "I love your voice," he continued to me, "but don't ask questions. This won't be fun otherwise." I glared at him, but followed his orders. Or tried, anyway.

"What's so special about my voice?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. As usual.

Edward tsked. "No questions," he reminded me.

"Oh. Right." I sighed in defeat.

"Although that particular one doesn't do any harm…" He hesitated, deciding whether or not he should say his thoughts out loud.

"And…?"

He sighed heavily. "It's…your…voice," he said quietly.

"Well, um…yeah," I said, confused. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Bella, you're so…so…light and happy and full of life…and love…and joy. Laughter and care. That's what you're voice sounds like. So full of…you. You are my happiness, my life, my light, my joy. My supplier of laughter. I love it. As I do you," he finished in a matter-of-fact tone.

My mouth hung open. I was astounded. I sure hadn't thought that my voice was that special.

Part 2: Halloween Shopping

"Ah!" said Alice. I had forgotten she was there. Actually, I had forgotten she existed. "We're here!" she sang out in her musical voice. I looked out the window. We were parked outside a store called "Halloween". Below the main sign was a smaller one that read "All Things Spooky!"

I gulped. I didn't do too well with all the creepy Halloween joke stuff. In fact, it downright terrified me.

"Come on!" Alice called. "Let's go!"

I stood there, my feet firmly on the ground, unmoving. I had no intention of moving.

Edward's cold arms wrapped around my waist from behind, startling me. He growled playfully in my ear, "Go in on your own, or I'll have to carry you!"

I was seriously considering the second option, but I gave up and went into the store.

I screamed. Edward tensed, his arms still holding me tightly, until he realized it was only a giant plastic spider that hung from the ceiling that had frightened me.

I blushed furiously, looking down sheepishly.

"Don't be afraid of the giant spider," he whispered, breath hot in my ear. "I'm here to protect you," he teased.

Even though that spider couldn't do any harm, and I knew it, I was still comforted by his teasing words. I vowed never to let him know that.

Alice led us to the main counter. She whispered something to the storekeeper lady, though Edward could probably hear it, and then spoke in a louder voice.

"Do you have anything here that would suit these two?" She jerked her thumb at Edward and me.

The lady chewed her lip thoughtfully. Then, as if a light bulb had sprung up above her head, her dark brown eyes lit up.

"Ah!" she cried. "I have just the thing!"

She dragged us over to the costume aisle, and threw a package at Edward, and one at me. Edward caught both.

When he looked at his package, he raised an eyebrow, and showed the label to me.

"Vampire!" said the lady happily. "The cloak would drape nicely around your…er…exquisite form. I can't imagine anything better!"

"It's perfect," Alice agreed. Did I detect a dry tone in her voice? "And, for Bella?" She gestured at me.

I pulled the package from Edward's hands.

"Evil Witch," I read out loud. I grimaced. I had always been frightened of the trick-or-treaters who dressed as scary witches.

Edward frowned. Then he turned to me. "Bella, I can't see you in evil anything…" He leaned closer, and kissed me lightly on the lips. "You'd just make it look like an angel," he whispered. He smiled, his liquid butterscotch eyes somehow holding me, caressing me. He handed the package back to the lady.

"Perhaps a… I don't know, a nice witch?" Alice asked.

"Certainly…" the lady said, somewhat flustered. "Ah, here we go! It just says 'Witch', and if you don't add makeup or anything, she'll look like a very good little witch. None of that evil witchy stuff." Well, she was eager to please… probably eager to please only Edward, though. She handed the package to Alice.

"Looks good!" chirped Alice. "We'll just go make sure this fits, and then we'll be on our way! After paying, naturally," she added quickly. Then she dragged me off in the direction of the dressing rooms. Edward followed.

He paused right outside the stall door. "I'm standing guard." He winked at me.

Alice shoved me in.

I did a pretty good job of getting the outfit on, but when I reached the green and black cotton stockings, I got stuck. I hopped around the tiny stall like crazy, bumping into the walls. "Ouch!"

"Bella!" said Edward worriedly. "Are you okay?"

I crashed into the wall again. "Ouch!" I fell on my butt. "OUCH!" I cried.

Alice laughed, her high-pitched pixie's voice like chimes. "I'm coming in, Bella. I think you need a little help." She opened the door, not too widely, and helped me up. "Sit down, Bella," she ordered in a no-nonsense voice. I sat on the little wooden bench.

"You sure you're doing okay in there?" asked Edward, this time with humor in his silken voice.

"Yes," I replied frostily. He laughed. Oh, jeez, how I loved that laugh!

"Why don't you check in to see what time we should be back at the house?" Alice suggested.

"Hmmm….good idea," Edward agreed. There was silence, and I knew he was listening to the thoughts of his family members.

Alice and I both started when we heard a low, furious growl coming from deep within Edward's chest.

"Um, Edward?" I said nervously. "Um, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," he said, his voice sounding a little calmer. I gulped. I wondered what his family had been thinking… "Although when we get back I'm going to go murder Emmett."

"What happened?!" Alice and I asked at the same time, a bit of panic in both of our voices.

Silence. "I'd…rather not say."

"Oh, come on, Ed," Alice insisted.

"I'll tell you in the car," Edward replied. "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost!" Alice said cheerily at the change of subject, as if Edward wasn't planning on killing her brother.

"Is everything going to be okay?" I whispered to Alice.

"Yes, everything's fine," she whispered back. "I'm guessing one of them was thinking something about you that he didn't like, which explains both why he won't tell us and why he wants to kill him."

"Ah," I said. She had me unconvinced. His voice had sounded so scary, so menacing…

I turned back to the mirror. The witch costume was actually very cute on me, I had to admit. "So, what's this for, Alice?" I asked.

She grinned at me. "That's for me and Edward to know, and you to find out!" she said. I glared at her. She continued smiling. I sighed to myself and smiled; nobody could be mad at Alice for very long. Her happiness was addicting.

She helped me out of the costume and folded it back up. After I had finished putting my normal clothes back on, she pushed open the door and led me out of the store, while Edward paid for the costumes.

When we were in the car, Alice said quietly, "So, Edward…"

"When I was checking in on their thoughts…Emmett was…well, they were…" he took a deep breath. "When I listened to Emmett's thoughts, he was thinking, 'Gee, Edward was so excited when he left. I bet it's 'cause he wants to see Bella in the dressing room!'" He stared out the window, his expression unreadable.

"And…did you?" I asked teasingly, pretending to be worried.

Edward growled, but his voice was lighter, more carefree.

Nevertheless, I decided to change the subject – just to be on the safe side. "Anyway, are you EVER going to tell me why we just went to the store to buy Halloween costumes?" I was beginning to get impatient; this was like the last time, when they dressed me up. They wouldn't tell me what was going on. Then Edward took me to…prom…

Then I remembered the school announcements for that morning. "And, don't forget, tomorrow night is the HALLOWEEN DANCE! Be sure to wear your costumes, and have a great time!"

"EDWARD!" I screamed furiously.

"What?!" He looked at me in panic, and upon realizing that I wasn't in danger, he grinned. "So you figured it out? Finally?"

I glared up at him. "This is the second time you've done this to me!" I complained.

He stared at me, his eyes wide with innocence. "But last time you said you had such a good time! Surely you wouldn't mind doing this again?"

I continued to glare at him. Suddenly I couldn't help myself any longer, and gave up being angry. I wrapped my arms around him. "Fine! I'll go. I don't mind all that much, I guess."

He leaned down and kissed me. "Good," he said. "We're home now."

He stepped out of the car in one lithe movement, and then swiftly picked me up and out of the car, carrying me as he had that day when the science class was doing blood testing. But he wasn't as careful. He held me so lovingly that I actually smiled for the first time since I had figured out what was going on.

He set me down, but kept his arms tight around my waist. Alice skipped ahead of us, calling to Jasper as she went, "She got a really cute costume! Edward got a costume that suited him really well, too." She grinned mischievously. "Three guesses on what it is?"

"Cowardly lion!" called Emmett. Edward glared at him. I gulped; maybe Edward was a little angrier than I had first thought.

"Nope!" Alice yelled back.

"Prince Charming?" asked Jasper, the more serious of the two.

"Ha, ha, ha, yeah, right!" said Emmett. Alice shook her head.

"Hmmm...How 'bout a VAMPIRE?" asked Rosalie dryly.

"Aww, you spoiled all the fun, Rose!" cried Alice, clearly disappointed. "Oh, well…yeah, you're right."

Edward let go of me, and walked quickly over to Emmett. His walk wasn't…normal, not…human. It was a stealthy, cat-like walk. The walk of a predator. He grabbed Emmett's shirt collar and dragged him into another room. Although the walls were very thick, obviously so, there was practically nothing that could drown out Edward's furious growls.

"Don't you DARE think about her like that again!" You could hear his voice, low and menacing.

"I wasn't thinking about her like anything! I was just thinking of YOU thinking of her!" Emmett's voice was pleading, asking forgiveness. Apparently Edward wasn't willing to give it.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU SHOULDN'T BE THINKING THINGS LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW ME BETTER THAN THAT, EMMETT!" He was shouting now, and Emmett sounded scared.

I turned to Alice. "Are they going to be all right?" I asked in a small voice.

She chuckled, though a note of worry entered her tone. "Yes…" she said. "But Emmett really wasn't very smart to think that. He should have known better."

Unconvinced, I said, "I'm going to go stop them."

Alice's eyes widened in horror. "No!" she cried. Too late, I thought. I was already through the door to the room that they were in.

As I walked into the room, both Edward and Emmett stopped what they were doing. I froze as I saw their positions: Edward had Emmett in a chokehold, and Emmett was trying to pry his fingers loose from around his neck.

"Ed…ward?" I said, scared. Because his eyes were coal black. They were wild; out of control. As were Emmett's, who lurched at me, hands clawing at my face, bright white teeth glistening with what I knew to be poison.

"NO, EMMETT!" roared Edward, pulling him back forcefully. Emmett fell to the floor, gasping. If he could cry, he would be doing so now, I was sure of it.

"I'm…sorry, Bella," he said weakly, struggling to get back up. Edward wouldn't let him. Emmett slumped back onto the floor, an anguished expression on his normally perky face. I noted with relief that both of their eyes were turning to molten butterscotch. Edward stood up, striding toward me.

"Are you all right?" he asked, voice filled with love and concern, lifting my face to his. His golden eyes searched mine.

"I'm fine," I replied quietly. "But why were you so angry at Emmett?" Edward sighed and leaned against the wall. "I've told you before, Bella. Sometimes I let my anger get the best of me." Emmett sneaked out the door on tip-toe. Or tried to. Edward pulled him back in, until they were face to face. Emmett trembled. I tensed, unsure of what was going to happen.

"You are forgiven," said Edward, and he meant it. "I think I overreacted."

Emmett nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh, definitely an overreaction there," he agreed. Edward's jaw hardened, if that was indeed possible. "But I still feel bad about that," he added hastily. Edward relaxed, releasing Emmett's shirt. "And even worse about what just happened. Sorry, Bella," he said, his captivating voice filled with remorse.

"'s okay, Edward was here to save me." I winked at Emmett. "As usual."

Edward appeared satisfied with the exchange, because he exited the room, dragging me along with him.

"Time for you to eat, Bella," he murmured. "You look starved."

I started to protest, but then my stomach rumbled. I flushed, sure that everyone in the room heard that. "Okay," I replied.

"But before you eat," he began in his familiar teasing tone. "I'd like to thank you for your outstanding cooperation today. You hardly complained – I'm impressed." His fingers twisted in my hair, and he pulled my head back. Leaning down to my level, he pressed his lips firmly to mine, and kissed me, long and hard. I smiled, as did he. We kissed again.

**A/N – Yes, I know Emmett's being weird, but oh well! Too bad – believe me, in his thoughts, he was TOTALLY kidding. Edward was just tense cause of the spider thing, and also because he was more than a foot away from Bella. I hope you liked it! Fell the power of the "GO" button! It calls to you! Do not resist the force of the "GO" button! Unless you can get a semi-colon instead! **


End file.
